Tygra the greatest tiger chief
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU story about Tygra. Tygra grows up as the first born child of chief Javan of the Tiger clan. The tigers are good friends with Thundera. Javan and his wife Sirbriena love their son very much. Tygra has a very happy life. Then that happy life ends. A monster attacks the clan. The tigers run. Tygra is chased by the monster. now supposed dead after a fall Tygra soon returns.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Javan was outside pacing his wife Sirbriena was in labor. He hoped his wife and child were alright.

Then crying was heard. Javan looked at the door. The midwife came out she was smiling. "It's a boy," she said.

"How is my wife?' Javan asked.

"She's fine, she's just tired." the midwife said.

"May I see my son?" Javan asked.

"Of course you can," the midwife said.

Javan went into the room and saw Sirbriena holding a newborn cub. The cub was fussing but it was starting to calm down.

Sirbriena saw her husband and smiled. "Hey darling." she said.

"Hello sweet heart." Javan said. He saw the bundle move around. He saw the cubs tiny face.

"He looks a lot like you Javan," Sirbriena said.

Javan gently stroked his son's head. "Let's name him Tygra," he said.

"That's a perfect name," Sirbriena said. "Would you like to hold your son?' she asked.

"Sure," Javan said. He took Tygra in his arms. He felt like he didn't weigh thing. It was like he was holding a feather.

Tygra then started to cry. "Sirbriena," he said.

Sirbriena took Tygra into her arms. Then moved her clothes and brought Tygra to her breast and began to nurse him. Tygra was suckling right away.

Later that day Javan brought out his new son and showed him to his clan. "Presenting our chief." Javan said.

The tigers cheered.

"Thundera must know that their allies the tigers have a new future chief." Sirbriena said.

So Javan sent a messenger to Thundera to tell them the good news.

Tygra was going to grow up by leaps and bounds. He was the future of the tiger clan and was going to be the greatest chief the tigers ever had.

There will be much that the young cub would go through. So he was just beginning a big adventure to becoming the the chief of the tigers.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra was a healthy cub. He was growing very healthy and strong. As he grew he showed to be a young cub just so full of life. He was very playful and loved being around his mother and father.

Javan loved looking into the crib that held the sleeping Tygra when he was a baby. "Javan don't wake Tygra again." Sirbriena said.

"I'll try not to," Javan said.

Javan would pick up his son when he reached out to him. "Who's going to be chief of the tigers some day? Who's going to be chief of the tigers some day?" Javan said tickling Tygra making the cub laugh.

Tygra grew and now he was two years old. He was very vibrant. Tygra would run around wearing out anyone who tries to play with him or catch him.

Tygra loved to explore. He saw some mountain Tik-tiks "Tik-tiks," he said.

"Javan have you seen Tygra?" Sirbriena asked.

Javan pointed at the Tik-tik herd. "It's impossible keeping up with him." she said.

Tygra continued to grow and grow. He was now four years old.

"My sweet little Tygra," Sirbriena said.

Tygra hugged his mother. "Mommy," Tygra said.

"There's my boy," Javan said.

"Daddy!" Tygra said and ran over to Javan and hugging him.

Tygra had a very happy life nothing could ruin how happy this time was for a child.

But then that time ended. Tygra and the other cubs were out playing and heard growling.

"Whose growling?" Tygra asked.

"Not me!" the cubs said at once.

There growling became louder. The cubs were sure they saw glowing eyes. They shrieked and ran to their parents.

Sirbriena held her son. He was very scared.

"Growling and glowing eyes." Tygra said.

"It's okay Tygra," Sirbriena said.

The tigers knew something was a foot and they needed to do something.

The council began to talk. "We need to do something to keep the children safe." Javan said.

Many of the council members agreed. The children were a big priority. They began to discuss what it might be. But it was growing late the tigers turned it in for the night.

The next day the tigers were out forging. The cubs were playing. They were very happy.

But Tygra was uneasy after what happened yesterday. "I wonder what was making that sound." he said.

"Well don't over think it Tygra. After all your daddy is the chief. He'll know what to do," one of the cubs said.

They heard growling again. The adults heard it too. They called the children over. "Tygra come!" Sirbriena shouted.

A monster appeared. It was huge, it had teeth like jagged metal, fangs like swords, claws like knives, a blade on it's tail like an ax and it's horns were like spear heads.

"Everyone run get away from the creature and try to head towards the village." Javan said.

The tigers started running. Tygra was rushing as fast as he could. The monster was chasing Tygra.

"Tygra!" Javan said and he got his sword out and began to fight the monster. Tygra was dangling on branch on the cliff side.

"Daddy!" Tygra cried.

The monster ran off. Javan went to the cliff and saw Tygra holding on for dear life to a branch.

"Daddy!" Tygra cried.

"Hang on Tygra!" Javan said.

He started to reach down there was cracking sound. Then the branch broke and Tygra fell.

"NO!" Javan yelled. He started crying. He went back to the clan.

"Javan where's Tygra?" Sirbriena asked.

Javan felt tears coming to his eyes. "Tygra is gone he was holding to branch after the creature made him fall. I tried to get him but the branch broke and he fell. He's gone," Javan said.

"No! My baby!" Sirbriena said.

Javan held his wife close. The tigers all got close to the leader and his wife joining in their grief.

Meanwhile in forest at the foot of the mountain. Tygra sat up he saw he was on a branch. He climbed down from the tree. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?' Tygra called.

Tygra didn't know where he was. Tygra feared the monster got his friends and family.

But he wasn't giving up hope. He was going to find them. But where was he going to look?

Poor Tygra he felt so lost and alone in the world.

Now what was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Tygra wandered in the for days in the forest. He was getting hungry. His parents normally would have given him something to eat by now. He saw some fruit on a high branch. But he knew he couldn't get to it.

But he was hungry. He had to find something to eat. Then he saw a candy fruit tree. There was some fruit he was able to reach. He picked one and took a bite.

It was sweet. Tygra polished off the candy fruit he picked. Night was falling and Tygra became frightened. He wanted his parents.

Meanwhile the tigers were sure Tygra had perished. While Sirbriena was thinking different. "Honey what if something broke his fall and he survived?" she said.

"It's possible we won't know until we send a search party." Javan said.

While in the forest Tygra was trying to find a place to sleep for the night. He saw a hay cart at the forest's edge he climbed in it and began to sleep.

The next morning he woke up the cart was moving. Tygra saw the cart was on the move and he didn't know what was going on. "I see you're awake," the cat said.

"How did you know was up here?" Tygra asked.

"I saw you sleeping there last night I figured you were tired so I let you sleep there." the cat said. "So where do you live?" he asked.

"I don't know I fell off a cliff and landed in a tree, and I wandered that forest all day and got lost now I'm on this cart." Tygra said.

"Don't worry kid I'm sure you will figure out things soon." the cat said. "I'm headed to my farm, you want to come with me or do you want me to drop you off by Thundera to see if you can find help?' he said.

"You can drop me off," Tygra said.

"Okay then kid Thundera is just up a head." the cat said.

The farmer cat stopped and let Tygra slide down and go in the city. "Best of luck to ya kid." the farmer said.

Tygra saw that this city was big. Everyone was staring. Tygra began to wonder who would be able to help him.

He wandered the streets for a couple of days and he was pretty hungry. Tygra believed he would never see his family and friends again he figured the monster attacked again and killed them.

So Tygra began to wonder what should he do now. Tygra was frightened by the thugs and all the street cats and dogs. His pleas for food, warmth and money were ignored. Tygra didn't want to steal but he was tempted to. Then he saw someone throw half eaten food in the trash.

Tygra pulled out the half eaten food and began eat. Not pleasant or tasty but at least he found food.

Tygra soon began to scrounge the trash looking for more food everyday.

One day the king and queen were out. They heard rustling in the ally and saw Tygra. Claudius looked at one of the cats.

"Whose child is this?" Claudius asked.

"We don't know we haven't seen other tigers, so we think he's an orphan who wandered here on his own." the cat answered.

The queen knelt down. "What's your name?" she asked.

"T-Tygra" Tygra answered.

"Hello Tygra where did you come from?" Claudius asked.

"I don't know my clan was attack I was on branch on cliff and it broke and I landed in a tree and got lost and was taken here on the back of hay cart." Tygra said.

"His clan probably moved or didn't survive the attack," a guard guessed.

Tygra started to sob. "I want mommy, and daddy!" Tygra said sobbing.

The queen feeling her heart break hugged the cub. "There, there it's okay," the queen whispered.

"Claudius can we take him to the palace?' the queen asked.

Claudius was unsure. They have been wanting a child and the young tiger was very adorable and now all alone. He didn't see why not.

"Okay, he can come and stay." Claudius said.

The queen got up. "Tygra come with us." the queen said taking his hand.

Tygra followed the king and queen. Once in the palace all the servants and guards stared at him.

Tygra got close to the queen. "Poor little dear he's scared to death." she said.

"I can see that Leonara." Claudius said.

Jaga came up and saw the cub. Claudius explained about the cub.

Jaga nodded and gave the cub a gentle smile.

Tygra was tucked into bed after dinner that night.

Tygra was restless because he was really sad and scared. So the queen sang to him.

Tygra calmed down and fell asleep.

Now Tygra was in Thundera and hoped that things would soon be better.

Meanwhile Javan was scouting in the forest at the foot of the mountain and found something it was part of Tygra's cloak. No doubt he was alright or killed by a wild animal so there was a slight glimmer of hope his so could still be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Tygra woke up this morning he saw the queen come in. "Good morning Tygra." she said. "I hope you slept well." she said.

Tygra had almost forgotten he was in the palace of Thundera. He climbed out of the bed and looked around the room and sat down in a chair. The queen grabbed a brush and began to brush is hair.

"You are a very handsome young tiger." she said.

Tygra was sad everything about his real home and family was all fuzzy. "I wish I could remember my home and family." Tygra said.

"Tygra maybe someday you will be able to remember it clearly." the queen said.

Tygra stayed at the palace for a while and was starting to get use to it.

Today he saw the king and queen together.

"I wish we could have a cub," the queen said.

"I know Leonara maybe some day we will have a cub to call our own." Claudius said.

"I know Tygra is staying here and I'm starting to love him as if he was my own. But he has a family out there," she said.

'True but I don't know why he can't remember," Claudius said.

Tygra the walked up he had be thinking about asking this for a while.

"Hello Tygra is something wrong?" Leonara asked.

"Can I call you two mom and dad?" Tygra asked.

The two of them looked at each other and smile. Then hugged Tygra.

"Of course you can," they said. They now had a cub.

Tygra now lived with the royal couple. A few months later they had something to tell.

"You're going to be a big brother," Claudius said.

Tygra came over and looked at his parents with curiosity. "Tygra you are my little darling," Leonara said.

Tygra saw the his mother's tummy had started to get round. It probably explained why he was having trouble sitting on her lap.

As time passed Tygra saw his mother's belly grow. He hugged her today and felt something from her belly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"The cub kicked." Leonara said.

"It can move around in there?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Leonara said. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "See if you can feel it kick again." she said.

Sure enough there was a quick but lively kick.

"I want a brother," Tygra said.

"Well you might get a brother or a sister we won't know until the cub is born." Leonara said.

One a warm spring night his mother was about to give birth. Tygra was concerned and a little scared.

A few hours later there was crying. Claudius came out of the room he was smiling.

Tygra looked at his adopted father. Claudius knelt down and smiled at Tygra. "Tygra you are now a big brother." he said.

"Is mom okay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes your mother is fine she is just tired." Claudius said. "You have a brother Tygra," he said.

"What is his name?" Tygra asked.

"His name is Lion-o." Claudius said. "Your mother want's you to see him," he said.

Tygra came into the room and saw his mother holding a small bundle. "Mom?" Tygra said.

"Tygra meet your baby brother." she said.

Tygra saw Lion-o. "He's so small," Tygra said.

"Yes but he'll get bigger." Claudius said.

Tygra was even allowed to hold Lion-o. "Lion-o I'm Tygra, I'm your big brother." he said.


End file.
